


First Date

by Jade_Rotaski



Series: New Beginnings [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Rotaski/pseuds/Jade_Rotaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam lost a bet with Dean, he's forced to ask someone in his phone book on a date as punishment, when he asks Gabriel, he surprised when the Archangel says yes, and now he isn't sure what is in store for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fic that is a continuation of this post from my ask blog, its best that you look at that first (It'll only take a minute promise) before you read the story, though it can be read on it's own as well.
> 
> The link is here: http://supernatural-trickster-texts.tumblr.com/post/91222272339/whats-the-cutest-thing-that-sam-has-ever-texted-you
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Jade xx

First Date

\---

To say Sam was nervous was a fucking understatement.

Who wouldn't be when they had decided to ask a celestial being out on a date? Granted it had been Dean's stupid bet that had gotten him into this predicament but still, bet or not he felt anxious as he hadn't dated anyone properly since Ruby, and we all know how well that turned out.

When Dean found out he'd asked the archangel out on a date, the first thing out of his mouth was a burst of amused laughter before asking how it went.

He hadn't expected Gabriel to agree to the date, which was obvious when Dean's jaw dropped in surprise.

Sam was only mildly surprised by this; while Gabriel was openly flirty with him, he had just presumed that the blonde was like that with most people, and he expected the sassy archangel to crack a few jokes before ultimately turning him down, but it seemed the other was serious and was going to treat this as the real deal, and Sam had dressed up for the occasion in a nice suit, and instead of flowers or wine he bought some expensive looking chocolates.

He just wished they hadn't happened to be in heart shaped box.

True to his word Gabriel arrived a 8 pm sharp knocking on the door to Sams room "You ready kiddo have a great night planed out for you!" he cooed through the door, while Sm had been the one to ask him out it was Gabriel, who was apparently doing all the wining and dining, which wasn't exactly the norm.

But this was Gabriel, normal rules didn't really apply.

"Uh just a minute!" He called before he took one last look at himself in the mirror, tucking some stray strands of hair behind his ear before his hands smoothed down the suit, after judging himself and figuring he looked okay he turned and opened the door. "Hey"

"Well hello there good lookin'!" Gabriel said as he whistled looking the other up and down "Never let it be said that Winchesters don't scrub up well" the archangel said with a smirk an mischievous twinkle in his golden eyes.

Sam raked a hand through his hair as he felt self conscious even thought he other had given him a compliment "Thanks...you...wow" He said as he took in the others appearance; he'd never seen Gabriel in anything resembling formal wear before; He wore a white shirt with a dark blue silk waist coat with gold and green embroidery around the edges and the pants were of the same design, he wore no tie but he looked classy enough without it. "You look great" He said because he didn't know what else to say as he stared; Gabriel in a waistcoat really suited him.

"Why thank you, shall we get going then?" he asked with a smile.

Sam nodded before he paused "Oh,one moment" He said as he slipped into his room to grab the chocolates he'd bought from the top of his dresser before he returned to the others side "Okay all set these are for you" He said as he shyly offered the chocolates to Gabriel "so...where are we going?" he asked as he looked away from the other an an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

The blonde smirked at bit at that as he took the box "Ohhh very nice, thank you Sam" He murmured tucking the box under one arm before he took the others hand in his, seemingly not nervous in the slightest "It's a surprise...just hold into my hand and enjoy the ride" He said before they were both gone in a fluttering of wings.

\---

Sam blinked.

"Is...is this-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he blinked again before he let go of the blondes hand in order to pinch himself just to make sure that he wasn't actually dreaming.

"Real?" Te blonde finished for him with a smile before he grinned and extended his arms "Sure is, no illusions or tricks this time kiddo" He said as Sam stared wide eyed at the urban landscape people passing them by as if they couldn't see them

Sam took in the fluorescent lighting the gaudy signs and the people passing them by and Sam felt even more of a giant here than usual "Japan...were in Japan aren't we?" He said incredulously as if he didn't believe it, even though he was well aware Gabriel had the power to do such things and more.

"Yup, Osaka to be exact, it's some time in the morning here so I figure we could take in the sights have some sushi for lunch and buy souvenirs...sound good to you?"

Sam was speechless for a long moment, because he had not expected this, he'd expected an awkward dinner and that was it, not being whisked away to another part of the world and treated like a gentleman; he couldn't find his words for a moment as he pinched himself again, just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Japan handn't really been on his list of places to visit in the world, but now he was here, he couldn't think of any place better to go as he felt himself get excited, a big, but genuine smile appeared on his face "It sounds perfect" he said.

"Aright then, allow me to lead the way" He said with a grin as he took the others hand and began leading him down the streets, not caring if anyone stared at them, as Gabriel began to spout out Osaka's history, from feudal era Japan to present day, albeit it was the dumbed down/more interesting version for the other.

Sam smiled and listened, maybe this date would be a lot better than he imagined it would be.

\---

Should I continue this? Yes? No? If I do it'd talk more about their date and lots of sappy romantic stuff I guess?

Anyway I hope you guys like this ll be posting this on AO3 so uhm give me kudos? hey make me feel warm and fussy at night ^^

Jade xx


	2. Osaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues as planned and Sam can't quite believe what he's gotten himself into...

Osaka

\-----

Sam still couldn't quite get his mind around that he was on the other side of the world.

But when you had Gabriel, who was an all knowing, all powerful being that could do almost anything he wanted, that could have anyone he wanted, it still felt a bit in awe that this was even happening.

Sure he had initiated the date first thanks to losing that dumb bet with Dean, but he had honestly never expected the blonde archangel to agree to it, or like few things in the celestial being life, actually take it seriously for that matter, but here he was smack bang in the middle of Osaka, Japan and not even sure where to go.

"You coming Sammich or what?" Gabriel called to him his hands in his pockets and he watched Sam with clear amusement of his face, naturally this wasn't such a big deal for him, Sam didn't doubt that the archangel had probably scoured the entire world at least once in his long lifetime, seen things no human would probably ever see as earth grew and changed into what it was today. 

Shaking his head a little to clear it, he smiled caught up with the other "Yeah I'm coming I just...It still feels a bit unreal to suddenly be here" He admitted "So...where to first?"

"Well its around 9 am in Osaka so how about some breakfast and then we can tour the sights? Osaka has some really nice old temples that your sure to like" He said simply "Or we could go to a maid cafe, the girls would probably love how tall you are"

"Maid cafe? That sounds...mildly perverse" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Well maid cafe's are there for nerds to go to so they can be served by pretty girls and get their pictures taken with them its very popular out here...as well as several other things that probably wouldn't come across well across the sea" He joked as he headed towards a small vendor shop various delicious smells of fish and rice were wafting out from it. "Somehow I don't think that's quite your style though" He said as he moved the strips of cloth to once side so they could head into the vendor.

"Come sit, I'll order for you" He said as the middle aged looking lady behind the counter noticed then and smiled before talking in fast Japanese, though from what Sam could guess from her enthusiasm, was that Gabriel was a regular face around here.

The blonde spoke back in fluent Japanese before the lady nodded and jotted their order down. "I ordered breakfast for us, traditional Japanese breakfasts tend to consist of a broiled fish, steamed rice, miso soup and got us some tamagoyaki, uh  that's rolled omelets and Nori which is basically seaweed"

Sam nodded in understanding, his Japanese wasn't very good it was amateurish at best and horribly butchered at it's worst so he figured it;d be better to let Gabriel translate "She seemed to recognise you, you a regular here or something?"

"Something like that" Gabriel said with a nod and a wry smile as he  offered Sam a pair of chopsticks, as the same lady returned with two small trays with exactly what Gabriel had described; a broiled fish with rice, miso soup, an omelet and seaweed.

"You know who to use chopsticks right?" He asked with a smile as Sam adjusted the wooden sticks in his long fingers.

"Yeah kinda eating rice with these is going to be tricky though" He admitted.

"It won't be that hard, the rice here is stickier, it clumps together a lot more then rice in America or Europe" The blonde said as he dug in already expertly  picking up chunks of the fish to place in the seaweed along with some rice before dipping the whole thing in some soy sauce and eating it on one bite with a  pleased sound before saying something in in Japanese which made the vendor laugh and get all flustered.

Sean looked down at the food not even sure where to start, so he figured he'd just do as Gabriel did and mix the fish with some rice and seaweed; separate the ingredients themselves were pretty plain, but together and with soy sauce it was surprisingly tasty and full of savoury flavours "Wow...this is really good!"

The blonde smiled You think breakfast here is good? You should try their sweets its amazing" he said with a dreamy sigh. Once they finished their food the vendor  bowed in thanks and shook her head when Gabriel offered to pay.

"Wow she must really like you to let you eat for free" Sam muttered as they left the vendor the lady waving to they headed out; he'd heard of the Japanese people being incredibly polite and generous but being able to eat for free was still a surprise.

"I saved her husband from dying in a car crash a few years back, she's been nice to me ever since....and I might have told her we were on a date too" He said amused "She told me to spend my money on something nice for you instead, not bad advice really"

Despite himself Sam flushed red at that and looked anywhere but the smaller male next to him "Why are you doing all this?"

"What do you mean?" 

"You know..." He waved a hand in the general direction of the city "Going to all this effort, told you it was a dare from Dean just..didn't expect all this"

The blonde cocked his head to one side curiously before he smiled a little and shrugged "Well why not? Come on Sam when was the last time you went out and just had a nice time with someone that isn't your brother?" He asked.

Sam blinked at that, surprised at the answer he was given; thinking back on it it had been a long time since he'd just had a date with someone, not a fling or a one night stand, just a day where he spent some time with another person and had some fun for once. "Honestly...I can't even remember doing something like this since Jess" He admitted.

"Then you already know the answer to why" The blonde said simply with a warm smile "Now come on we have shopping for souvenirs to do but i know there's a museum of science and history we can go to so you can nerd out and can pick at all the flaws and inconsistencies"

Sam just laughed weakly at that and linked arms with the shorter male; they'd been here for around an hour and even with Gabriel's answer he still couldn't fully wrap his head around the fact he had the privilege of spending time with the other/

"...Thank you for this" Sam said softly as hey walked together; they got odd stares because they were obviously foreign but Sam was too happy to care " mean it with all that's going on with Metatron and the angels and Crowley...it's nice to just take a breather from it all"

"You can thank me after i get you drunk on sake and take you home to your brother" He said with a wink and a smirk, which was enough to make Sam flush red.

"Lead the way then" He said his cheeks still tinged pink but he was smiling.

\------

It was around 1 am when Sam returned feeling very very drunk and very happy with a bag full of items they;d bought on their travel's Gabriel acted like he was as sober as a judge and it annoyed him somewhat...but then again if Castiel was any indication it;d take half of Russia's vodka supply to get Gabriel wasted.

"I think it's time for bed Sam" The blonde said with a laugh as he lead the other to his room, Sam swayed unsteadily but the other had  an arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

Sam grunted at that eyes hazy and glazed over, as they reached Sam's door the taller make suddenly lurched forward and buried himself in Gabriel, his face in the others neck as he mumbled something unintelligible at first "Warm...so warm 'n nice to me...why are you always..so nice to me"

Gabriel shivered as Sams breath tickled his neck and he  fought down any urge or compulsion he might have felt as he reached out and turned the knob opening the door into Sams room "Come on, you need sleep, I'd prefer if it wasn't on me" Okay that was a lie he would LOVE to have Sam's body and weight over him, preferably when they were in a bed, but baby steps and all that, he wasn't the type to take advantage of anyone despite his trickster nature.

Sam followed him as he dumped the bags he;d been carrying at the bottom of his bed before he flopped back wards in the bed with a sigh his eyes staring at the ceiling lazily before Gabriel turning on the bedroom light drew his attention "Gabriel..." He murmured a hand reached out and managed to catch the others shirt sleeve and tug on it "Stay?"

he archangel was torn on one hand things could get out of control if he stayed, but on the other...Sam was giving him puppy eyes and he was a sucker for those eyes, he caved in when he used them every goddamn time.

"...Fine but you better go straight to sleep" He said in a scolding tone as he kicked off his shoes and closed the door behind him. Sam lazily wriggled out of his jacket and shirt and kicked off his shoes before he waited for the blonde, as soon as Gabriel lay down next to him, he wrapped his large arms around the others smaller form and cuddled him close his nose buried in the others blonde hair "Gabriel...than' you" He murmured sleepily, he said a few other things the archangel couldn't make out but by that point the blonde was sure Sam had passed out.

The archangel let out a soft chuckle at this one arm draped around the others waist and smiled softly "Goodnight Sam" He said as he closed his eyes; Angels didn't dream but he could pretend for a little while as he spent the night listening to the steady thrum of the others heartbeat.


End file.
